borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
3DD1.E
3DD1.E (Pronounced "Eddie")is a Oz Kit manufactured by Hyperion. 3DD1.E is obtained randomly from any suitable loot source but has an increased chance to drop from CL4P-L3K located in the Veins of Helios. Special Effects Unique voice module that beeps whenever it uses its combat-related abilities. Always explosive. High capacity. In combat, there is a random chance for shields or health to rapidly refill when low. When damaged by melee attacks, there is a high chance to release a brief shock tether, damaging the attacker(s). When killing an enemy, there is a random chance to release a care package, which can provide health vials, ammunition and/or money drops. Also grants an increase to shield capacity, laser weapon damage and airborne movement control. Usage & Description The 3DD1.E is an extremely versatile Oz Kit, with high oxygen capacity and a wealth of survival bonuses. Its increase in shield capacity adds to a Vault Hunter's defensive capabilities and its laser damage increase aids in some offensive capabilities. The increased airborne control is also useful for aiding in difficult jumps. Where the 3DD1.E shines is with its ability to rapidly restore low/depleted health and shields. It will take significant damage to prevent the 3DD1.E from performing a complete refill of its chosen attribute. As it has a random chance of occurring, the 3DD1.E cannot be relied upon all the time, and the restore cannot get a Vault Hunter out of Fight For Your Life. While the 3DD1.E's shock tether is useful for locating enemies that are attacking from behind, it deals low damage and is more useful for gaining Maelstrom Stacks. Notes *Upon release, a glitch prevented the 3DD1.E from increasing laser damage as described on its item card. The November 11, 2014 hot fix corrected this, ensuring that the damage bonus is applied. If affected by the glitch, after the update is installed, dropping the 3DD1.E from the inventory, picking it back up and re-equipping it correctly grants the laser damage bonus. *When its wearer is in a vehicle, the 3DD1.E's shock tether can still activate and care packages can still be released. *While extremely rare (and may or may not be due to a glitch), an 3DD1.E with a nearly depleted oxygen supply can restore its own . *Money dropped by the 3DD1.E's care packages do not scale with its level. A level 70 3DD1.E's money drops will still only grant $1-5. However, these money drops are still very useful for gaining stacks of Money Is Power. **Rarely, the 3DD1.E's money drops can actually result in losing $1-5 rather than gaining it. *CL4P-L3K, the enemy who has a higher chance of dropping the 3DD1.E, initially could only respawn if it was not destroyed during Eradicate!, as sparing the robot would result in it reappearing in the area where it fights against Eghood during the mission, and destroying it would result in it never reappearing. The March 24th, 2015 update made CL4P-L3K respawnable, reappearing where the bot was first fabricated. However, if CL4P-L3K was spared during the mission, the version that reappears near Eghood still spawns, resulting in two CL4P-L3Ks to fight and doubling the chances of the 3DD1.E dropping. *It has a unique line of White Flavor Text:: "Very protective of it's owner" ru:3DD1.E